Manipulation
by DarkElixier66
Summary: A collection of drabbles all including slash and Ron. and a good dose of weirdness for extra measure
1. Chapter 1

Yes! So it is the beginning of another horribly freakish and insane batch of drabbles that my messed up mind has chosen to form.  
_-Enter twisted psycho laughter here-_

What's the difference between this and my other drabbles, you ask?  
These are not Weasleycest! **D:**  
I KNOW!!! Shocking isn't it? (They will however fully and completely involve Ron though because seriously… he's one of the only reasons I'm addicted to Harry Potter..)

Yes! These will be a mix of Harry/Ron, Draco/Ron, Blaise/Ron, Cedric/Ron, Seamus/Ron, Oliver/Ron, Flint/Ron, Lucius/Ron, and any other male/Ron pairing I chose to think up!

I have a Ron addiction….. Sad I know.

I also feel the need to give you a set of warnings just in case any poor innocent mind has stumbled upon this and freaks out.  
So without further ado

**WARNING** – This will contain rape, slash, molestation, manipulation, TONS OF JEALOUSY and lots of other bad things along the way. There will be some fluff… somewhere… eventually.. but my twisted thoughts don't like to allow 'nice' things to enter frequently. So for the most part this is going to be a creepy sadistic collection of horror.  
If you cannot handle this! Then please don't let me shatter your fragile minds and carry on to a fluffier, happier place.  
Thank you.** :D**!!

And last but not least the ever needed **disclaimer**  
- I **DO NOT** own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did, the books would be seriously disturbed and not suitable for anyone under the age of 18. I am only taking J.K.R's lovely characters for a short time and viscously twisting and manipulating them into what my versions of them are for your entertainment. –

-------------------

Watch – Draco/Ron

-------------------

Blackmail was truly a beautiful thing. It was an exquisite art, glorious and mystifying when preformed by a skilled hand.

And skilled I was.

Many think I'm not too clever, that I'm just an 'average' student, not even close to the one Mudblood that is Granger with all her wit in books and academic study.

However what most people fail to see is that wits don't only lie in academic achievement.

Books and good grades could get you far in life, very far. However there would eventually be a stop and an end to the distance they could take you if you don't know other necessary things to survive.

Like how to get your way.

I however, knew exactly how to get my way. I got what I wanted dammit, one way or another.

Why?

Because I watch. And I watch closely, following peoples routines to find out their weaknesses and exploit them to my advantage.

I suppose it could be genetic, after all my father had the same gift which is how he so gracefully got the ministry to bend with a mere gesture of his hand.

Yes, if there is one gift the Malfoy's have been blessed with it is the gift of observation and the knowledge of how to twist and manipulate those observations to get exactly what we wanted.

So when I set my eyes on the youngest Weasley boy, with his fiery hair and bad temper I knew that it was just a matter of time before I would find a way to have him in the palm of my hand.

He was bound to slip up as well. A few words here and there, a well-placed insult and he would fume, letting all sorts of things fall through his mouth without saying any attention to what he was saying.

It's a damn good thing he's beautiful, because he lacks any defined sense of intelligence.

And just as I suspected he did slip up, and after only a week of taunting at that.

It was that poor choice of words that had him in my bed at this very moment, flushed with either hatred or embarrassment who could tell? And for that matter who cared?

I sure as hell didn't. He could loath me all he wanted as long as he kept coming back to me and did as he was told. Which of course he would because he really didn't have a choice.

"Go to hell Malfoy"

Ron bit out with such intense dislike you could taste it, seething with uncontained rage as the last of his clothing was removed.

I noted he made no move to stop me though, he would never dare attempt to for however stupid he was he did have some sense of knowing his place.

And right now he knew damn well that he belonged to me and that I would seriously fuck him up in more ways then one if he even dared to disobey me.

I smirked, basking in a moment for the power I had over him, before viscously marking his body as my own.

Yes. Blackmail is a seriously beautiful thing.

-------------------

Because Draco fucking rocks. – nods –


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another update.

I know, I know. FINALLY ELIXIER! WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?** D:**  
I'm sorry. I don't even have a computer in my house any more.

But I will try to update every chance I get. So without further ado, on with the drabble!!

--------------------

Revenge Flint/Ron

-------------------

Cold eyes narrowed as certain members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team took up residence in the great hall amidst many catcalls and cheers for the fierce victory of Slytherine yet again.

Flint twitched.

It was almost maddening. How many times had Gryffindor stomped them? His team was brilliant, this he knew. He had the best set of chasers Hogwarts had to offer and both his keeper and seeker were superb.

So why were they getting repeatedly beat? Because of those damn Weasley twins.

Sure he had a good team, but how the fuck could they pay attention to the game at hand when bludgers were being pelted at them by the twins from hell?

Marcus held back a growl as said twins laughed merrily, telling vivid tales of how they managed to knock the Slytherine keeper right off his broom earlier that day.

Those two needed to be taught a lesson. And quick.

He knew he couldn't actually go after them head on. The twins, annoying as they may be, were far to clever for a direct assault. What he needed was a way to hurt them both without actually going near them.

Which left their siblings to be the bearers of his hatred. After all, what better way to piss someone off then to hurt those closest to them?

The elder one was out of the question, not even his rage would make him take on a head boy, And their sister was irritating as fuck and far to quick with a wand for anyone to even attempt to touch her.

So that left their younger brother. Ron his name was, Potter's ever faithful bitch. He wasn't the brightest but he was very attractive….

Flint smirked.

They say revenge is sweet. And the next day, as he watched the Weasley twins, Potter, and the mudblood rush past him heading to the hospital wing, he knew that phrase to be right.

He did wonder what Madame Pomphrey would say to the twins though. Would she come out and say that, tragically, their little brother had been cornered in the showers, beat and raped then left alone to whimper and bleed until he was found the nest morning. By his head-boy brother no less. Or would she let them down easy.

In reality it didn't matter. He got what he wanted.

The twins horrified, angry silence at dinner was testament to that.

-------------------------

Why are there no Flint/Ron stories? Am I the only one who thinks that it would be deliciously hit? D:


	3. Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas my loves! And sorry for not updating in such a long while.

-------------------

Charms.

-------------------

Silken hands ran up the length of my exposed chest, and I could feel the breath hitch in the back of my throat.

We were in the abandoned charms classroom tonight. And the wall I was pinned too was cold against my skin. Though that was irrelevant.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but oh it felt so good. And when he whispered my name all doubt was gone. And the idea that we might get caught only made the entire experience more exciting.

He loved me, I loved him. It didn't matter what anyone else said.

I could feel his mouth on my neck now, tongue leaving a wet trail to my chest...

"Ron… RON!"

The youngest Weasley snapped out of his daydream with a hit. Looking toward Harry to whom had quite an annoyed expression on his face.

"I was talking about the Christmas. Were you even paying attention? "

"No..."

Ron admitted truthfully, going back to his breakfast which was very slowly becoming cold and inedible.

He really did need to stop dazing out like that, I mean really there was only so much fantasizing one could do before they went out of their minds with desire.

Which he was almost sure to do soon, if he should not quit this habit.

But still, his eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table of their own accord, searching and locating a male with ice blue eyes and thick black hair.

Of course the object being stared at was much too clever not to realize it, and he looked up to meet the eyes of his secret pursuer.

He smiled, or rather smirked in some dark knowing way. And Ron thought he might faint.

So maybe Blaise had never taken him into an empty classroom and pinned him against a wall.

But it was Christmas, and as far as he knew the black haired Slytherin was staying ay Hogwarts for the holidays.

Who was to say nothing would happen? Christmas did have a weird effect of bringing people close.

Besides… Ron thought as he returned to his meal, cheeks tainted a pretty shade of pink. He couldn't imagine the charms classroom being used for anything else over break.

-------------------

My kind of Gift

-------------------

"You disgust me."

Ron stated point blank. Tone quite serious as though any matter of further negation was done and over.

"But you have to. Its Christmas."

Harry insisted, shoving the box that had been thrown at him right back into the fiery red-heads arms.

"Like hell I do. You can just kiss my ass."

Ron snapped back, having none of this. What the hell did Mr. I'm so awesome because I have a scar, think he was?

"I would love to kiss your ass. And will do so, but first you have to put it on."

The red head blanched at the words looking to the frilly.. see through… scrap of fabric. Lingerie.. junk.. lying in the box like it was a spider with two heads.

"I'm NOT a girl."

He demanded furiously, fully prepared to be stubborn and see this through to the damn end.

Harry just smiled that sickeningly charming way. Oh make no mistake, Ron would wear the outfit, without doubt. He may not be a girl, but he sure as hell would be screaming like one before the end of the night.

------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

--

Woohoo! A crappy update after a stretch of forever.

My god.

I really need to stop letting this collection gather dust in an old closet somewhere SO, readers (if there's any left, mind you...) I'm taking requests! All I ask is that you're pairing include Ron. Because this is a Ron drabble collection and it would make no sense to have a non-Ron drabble in it.

I just used Ron's name three times in two sentences. A new record for me I'm sure.

Anyways, enjoy.

--

I have no clue….

--

It wasn't meant to go down like this.

It was a prank, an ingenuous prank. Or… at least he had thought it to be at the time. He was supposed to win. He _always_ won. There was no question about it.

So this... this right here... was never supposed to happen.

By this time he was suppose to have everything he needed to destroy the redhead before him tomorrow morning.

Only he didn't have what he wanted and was instead left with a peculiar sort of fluttering in his gut he wasn't suppose to have.

Not ever. And especially not with the blood traitor before him.

When he had accused Ron of having a quote 'pathetic schoolgirl crush' on the precious Harry Potter, he had expected for the redhead to blush and sputter like an angry cat.

What Draco did not expect was to be informed that Ron did have a crush, just not on Harry.

--

Forfeit

--

"Do you really think they would stop being your friend just because you like guys?"

Ron asked seriously, eyes staring at the chessboard before him as he made a strategic move and took one of the opposing knights. Viciously ignoring the hoots and catcalls as the precious 'champion' made his way into the common room.

Lee Jordan wrinkled his nose and made a fateful move that resulted in loosing one of his bishops. He was disappointed by this however, and was in all actuality trying to get this game over with as quick as possible so they could move to a more secluded space and play games that he was actually good at.

"Well Fred and George might not disown me for being gay. But they sure as hell will if they find out that not only am I into guys, but I'm taking advantage of their fourteen year old little brother behind their backs."

Ron smirked and pressed a sock clad foot between the legs of his company, of sorts anyways, taking another piece and adding it to his growing collection.

"I won't tell if you won't."

And Lee forfeited the game.

--

I really like Lee/Ron **:D** I intend to do more with this pairing eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

God it's taken me a good long time to get back to this huh? I think I may have been overestimating myself when I thought I could do two drabble collections when my air headed self could barley keep up with one.

Yeah. I'm ambitious like that. **:D**

So finally another update after forever.

-------------------

Replaceable

-------------------

Percy had been amazing. He could remember when they had first started Hogwarts. And when he first saw him that day on the train. Small, scrawny, with a shock of red hair and glasses.

He was pretty.

And it was that, that drew him to the redhead. And he was ever so glad when they were sorted into the same house. It gave him every opportunity to get to know the smaller boy and a liable excuse should anyone question as to why he, a budding quidditch player and captain hopeful, would befriend the biggest nerd Hogwarts had ever seen.

Why Oliver Wood would ever consider hanging out with Percy Weasley.

The first few years had been amazing. It hadn't taken long to worm his way into the redhead's life, and his bed. Most importantly his bed… It was all going as planned. By third year he was the star of the Gryffindor quidditch team and had a perfect sex/study partner all wrapped up into one person.

It was perfect. And perfect doesn't last.

The twins came to Hogwarts and Percy was forever trailing after them to keep them from blowing up the school. And then he got elected Prefect and his days of late night misbehaving were over.

Oliver had become Captain of quidditch, and lost Percy all in the same year.

And then Ron came.

He hadn't taken note of the boy before, brushed him off as another first year. Until Harry joined the team and the youngest Weasley boy was throw into his life weather or not he wanted it.

It was then he noticed that Ron was small and scrawny. With ambitious eyes and a desperation to been seen and appreciated.

And he was pretty.

Ron wanted attention. Oliver gave it to him. And just like his older brother it didn't take long for the brunette to get into his bed. Or more specifically, get the red head into his bed.

He was so different from Percy. Smaller, a little bit more freckles, brighter eyes, more willing to try new things. So easy to manipulate, unlike Percy whom was wittier then most gave him credit for.

He'd never forget the day Percy caught them. It was in the locker rooms after an amazing match against Slytherin.

Victory sex, if you will.

Ron had nearly died and hopped off the captain's lap and too his pile of cloths so fast that the brunette didn't even remember seeing him move.

"Back to the tower. Now."

Percy's voice was dangerous, low and demanding. Ron didn't hesitate for a second, and left the room in a blur of black and red.

Oliver just smirked, sitting naked and proud on the benches. If slightly disappointed to see the second year go.

"How could you... how_ dare_ you. My brother… my baby brother. He's…. Oliver he's twelve."

Percy stuttered, his usual calm composition giving away to anger and what even might have been envy.

"You were twelve when we started."

"He's. Not. Me."

Oliver just smiled.

"What bothers you more Perce? That I'm doing 'adult things' with your little brother, or the fact that you were replaceable."

He never got an answer. And in retrospect he didn't really expect one.

-------------------

Discovery

-------------------

At thirteen Ron discovered that girl's weren't just boys with long hair. That they didn't have cooties and, believe it or not, did not spend all their time playing with dolls and doing stupid things. That they had curves in places he did not, and were interested in more then just what type of lip-gloss their best friend was wearing.

He discovered that boys around him were also making these observations. The way Harry's eyes began to wander over to Cho of their own accord. And the way Seamus and Lavender disappeared together at random times throughout the day. Fred and Georges excessive interests in Alicia and Angelina of the quidditch team. And the way the four of them would share secret smiles and other such nauseating nonsense after games and in the common room.

At thirteen Ron discovered girls were over-perfumed, annoying, eye-lash batting hypocrites and that he wanted nothing to do with them. At thirteen, he thought he was abnormal and had no sexuality.

At fifteen he discovered that boys could become more then just friends. And that he liked the way it felt to have two strong, muscular arms wrapped tight around his body. An insistent mouth on his neck telling him things he'd always wanted to hear.

As it would turn out he wasn't the only one who found girls to be annoying. And he had to wonder why it had taken Fred and George's oh-so-fantastic take-off to get him to notice that Lee never had a girlfriend. That Lee never followed any girl around or showed the slightest interest in any of them. And that Lee stood too close to him when they were around each other. That he would come around to Ron's room just a bit too much in the summer when had come over to visit the twins. And his eyes would linger a little too long in places they shouldn't of been to begin with.

At fifteen Ron discovered he was gay. And that making discoveries was a stupid way to pass the time.

-------------------

There's not really enough Ron in either of them to make me happy but oh well. I've got some interesting ideas for more of these so I promise the next ones will be a lot more interesting!!

Lots more interesting….

Much Love

-Elixier


End file.
